Only Yours
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Spencer and Toby are bored at home and a friendly debate turns into a session for spilling secrets. Spoby fluff for spoby equals awesomeness. Toby is not A in this.


Only Yours

**Spencer and Toby are bored at home and a friendly debate turns into a session for spilling secrets. Spoby fluff for spoby equals awesomeness. Toby is not A in this. For spoby equal awesomeness.**

* * *

Toby looked at Spencer with suspicious eyes and just laughed.

"What exactly do you want to play Scrabble again? You know you lose against me every time." Toby chuckled with amusement as Spencer's eyes darkened.

"Not every time. We've played twice during our entire relationship. You won once and we drew the second time." Spencer corrected.

"Don't give me that. I won fair and square the second time. You definitely removed some of my tiles while I was in the bathroom and you know it."

"I did not. Like I told you, the wind blew only certain tiles away. The ones that would've given you the seven point bingo bonus, scarily." Spencer sank down in her seat in shame.

"Ah, is that so? Well I guess we will have to play again to confirm my Scrabble superiority over you." Toby collected the famous board game and set out the playing board on the Hastings' coffee table.

After passing out equal tiles, Spencer paused.

"Toby, can we have a friendly game this time round? The other times have been really intense and I can't handle the intensity."

"What? Friendly? Spencer, you don't do friendly, remember? You're about as friendly as Voldemort." Toby commented.

"I can be friendly. Not around Melissa, or during a competition, but I can be friendly. I'm always friendly." Spencer debated indignantly, causing Toby to raise his eyebrows.

"Okay, if you say so, Spence, but I disagree. Let's play."

They placed their first set of tiles onto their respective tile racks.

"Also, before we start, the word 'glyceraldehyde' has been removed from the Scrabble dictionary." Toby said smugly.

"Well then, so has goofball." Spencer fired back.

"What, but goofball is a legitimately acceptable word in the Scrabble world. Glyceraldehyde is far too long." Toby remarked.

"Let's just play the game, goofball." Spencer rolled her eyes before choosing a word.

"Beauty. 24 points including the double letter score for the B." Spencer jotted down her score as Toby bit his lip, thinking carefully about a move.

He revealed his word and Spencer gaped.

"Cyclone. Two double letter scores on both C's and a double word score gives me fifty points and the lead." Toby grinned triumphantly. Spencer pouted at him playfully.

"I don't understand. I even beat Melissa at Scrabble!"

"Are you demeaning me and my intelligence levels?" Toby challenged.

"I am not. I just don't understand where you hide it all."

"All of what?"

"Your brain! It seems to be locked down under like ten layers of granite." Spencer analogised.

"I just don't see the point in people knowing I like academia."

"You could do wonders. You could do anything, Toby!"

"I like working with my hands."

"I like you working with your hands too." Spencer purred flirtatiously.

"Spencer, let's just get back to Scrabble." Toby deterred.

Spencer just shrugged and staged a fall onto the table, her hand sweeping the tiles and board off its support. They fell haphazardly onto the floor and bit her lip.

"Oops. Now we can't play." She pounced into Toby's lap and began kissed him heatedly.

"I wonder how that happened." Toby stared into Spencer's eyes and kissed her back, injecting just as much fiery passion into at as she did.

The two felt the intensity in the room rise and their hands roamed each other's bodies fiercely, as though they needed the other to survive, and it did seem like their lives depended on it. To anybody looking in on the two (probably A), it would be baffling to see how desperate they were to get close to their partner. But to Spencer and Toby, it made perfect sense.

Their romantic instincts kicked in as they grabbed each other's hair as something to anchor themselves to reality and to save them from drowning in their ecstasy and desire for one another. They had a hard time keeping themselves grounded and in check of their feelings, but for Spencer and Toby, it was worth it.

"I love you, Spencer." Toby commented, taking a deep breath, releasing himself from Spencer's grip and peeling himself off her.

"I love you too, Toby. You don't realise how much I appreciate you and everything you are."

"I think I have a pretty good grasp of that. It's the same for me."

"No, I don't deserve you, but you still stick around. You helped me when I was a Person of Interest in Ali's murder and, besides my friends, you were the only one on my side. You were there when I needed you. What did I do? Suspect _you _of murdering her and hurting Emily. I feel so guilty for that now. I could've helped you."

"Spencer, that's okay. Everybody believed I was guilty. Even Emily, who I thought was on my side, believed it in some way. You're not in the wrong for following public opinion. Who else would've done it, if not me, right? I was the only real suspect at that time, I think."

"Not the only one. I suspected Ian. That only backfired on me. My confession of my suspicions only landed me in the precinct for further questioning. First you, and then Ian, I guess I'm just not very good at guesswork." Spencer laughed weakly and melted into Toby's arms, like she belonged there.

"Well, I'm here now, and they won't be able to touch you as long as I'm around. I'll protect you forever, I promise. You won't have to worry anymore." Toby reassured.

Spencer bit her lip again, but in guilt this time. Toby didn't know about A. She thought it time to tell him. But she didn't want to betray the trust of the other girls. A thought clicked into place. Hadn't Aria told Ezra? Hanna had told Caleb, right? So why couldn't she tell Toby? She certainly loved him enough to trust him with this secret. And maybe he could help. She knew about being the underdog and being harassed by a bully. Alison, being the bully.

"Toby, I have to tell you something."

She recounted the story of A, including everything from the beginning. He already knew the truth about the Jenna Thing, as he was framed for it, so she didn't have to have a break down trying to tell him that. They both shifted positions several times during the telling, and Toby looked sad, confused and angry at the same time. She finished with tear-stained cheeks and a furious boyfriend holding her tightly, his muscles hardening and contracting.

"Who would do something like that?" Toby raged, still wiping Spencer's tears.

"I don't know. But promise me that you won't go trying to find out. You'll get hurt, Toby." Spencer sniffled.

"I promise. But I will help you though. I will do whatever you need me to. I'm at your command, Spence."

"I can't have you mixed up in this."

"I already am. I want to be with you, and if this is what is going on in your life, then I'm involved in taking this bitch down."

"Thank you. I need you by my side through this."

"I will be. Always."

Toby truly meant it, that day. They knew that their relationship wouldn't be easy with A tugging at the strings, but they survived the drama, unmasked A and continued on to be happy together after Spencer finished college. They had three kids together (none of the babies had six packs though, to Spencer's disappointment) and they had a blissful, ordinary life. It was perfect for them both after the extraordinary events that occurred in their lives. They belonged to each other, and nobody, not even A, could change that.

* * *

**A/N: As I said before, this is for 'spoby equals awesomeness' for getting a correct answer in my quiz of my story 'Things You Must Never Do In Rosewood'. Congratulations, and I hope you liked this!**


End file.
